


The Truth Comes Out a Little at a Time

by glorifiedscrw



Series: Clark Family Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscrw/pseuds/glorifiedscrw
Summary: Here's all the fun world-building stuff that we don't forsee being able to fit into A Fine Piece of Real Estate.





	1. The Weeping Times

Everything changed back in the late 1300’s, right after the end of the Black Death or Bubonic Plague. Although it was a centrally European pandemic, the backlash of the events affected nearly the entire world. With somewhere between one and two thirds of the known world’s population gone, there was a great rush to refill the empty seats at their tables, left vacant by their passed loved ones. The true darkness emerged when the birthrate suddenly declined, and nearly disappeared all together. It was as if the creation of life itself had been changed by its’ brush with death. 

Simply put, there were no children. None being born alive at all, and those that were soon died for reasons unknown to the time’s meager understanding of medicine. Although all classes were affected, the fertility decline was especially felt in the wealthy elite were genetic diversity was lowest. It wasn't long before the the landowners, lords, and even kings noticed that their serf population was having children who were living past their first years. 

Of course, as soon they realized this, they were more than happy to tear families apart to gain access to the poor man’s wives. These women and their potentially fertile daughter were traded and sold as chattel, but the most highly valued chattel available. They were a necessary evil to passing along the family lines of prominent houses. They were the first ‘omegas’ as they were later called, and their servitude was what began to combat the population decline. These first years of the new social order were often called the “Weeping Times” for the tears shed by the families ripped apart by death, greed, and a a new way of life. 

The Church was quick to address the issue, and with its’ focus on procreation, deemed these threefold houses righteous to God. They would be made up of an ‘Alpha’- the siring man, a ‘Beta’- his sterile wife, and an ‘omega’- the childbearing brood sow. Over time, genders like male and female became less important as well. Why marry a woman with no holdings who cannot bear you children when you could marry a man who had land and titles, and still keep an omega for progeny? The omega’s bloodline didn’t matter, as she could not legally claim rights to her children anyway. 

Birth rates never really stabilized, so siring requirements were put into action after a couple hundred years, some beta males began displaying omega traits, and some beta females began displaying alpha traits. Gender was recategorized to accommodate this, and the world quickly adapted.


	2. Law and Order

Workplace restrictions:  
For safety, no hard labor, no alpha dominated fields, i.e. military, construction, police work  
No pharmaceutical work or work that involves chemicals. Education, office work, support positions, counselling and social work, maid service are all favorable. Some exceptions due to extreme proficiency. These omegas are allowed closely monitored heat suppressants and scent blockers. A lot of working omegas are from education facilities and were bought by specific businesses. 

Curfew-  
Must be accompanied by a beta or alpha after 8pm. Law came about after a rash of crimes against omegas. 

Heat Suppressants-  
Allowed once a year, which is due to long-term effects on fertility. Omega can choose which heat they’d like to use it on. There is however a black market, which is fairly dangerous.   
Omega rights activists are lobbying for more research to find a safer alternative.

Birth Control-   
Highly regulated, but not as regulated as heat suppressants. Condoms exist, and hormonal birth control was decriminalized 20 years ago by gender rights activists. Hormonal BC is allowed to omegas with approval from their alpha under the monitoring of a medical professional. 

 

Property Laws-  
Omegas can not own property or sign a lease. They can inherit, though it may be contested later. Omegas are also not allowed to live alone, as it is a safety issue. Omega activists are currently trying to overturn this law and are making decent headway. 

Selling and Purchasing-  
Sale of infants is illegal, though it is rarely enforced. The earliest an omega can be claimed for breeding is 12, though no actual breeding is to occur before the first heat. The purchase and sale of omegas within a family is permitted, though breeding is not. 

Stay of Ownership-  
One of the major successes of the omega rights movement. Often seen as the last step before official purchase. It circumvents the law that states that an omega can’t live with an unrelated alpha by creating a ‘trial period’ that lasts for one heat cycle. Done by contract so there are legal ramifications for omega abuse. The omega can pull out at any time by calling their court mandated representative. 

Personhood-  
Omegas can not alter their fertility negatively. If they are caught trying to do so, they are sent to government rehabilitation centers. Most are not heard from again. 

Protection-  
Severe corporeal punishment is punishable by law. The rule of thumb applies (i.e omegas are not allowed to be hit with any implement wider than the alpha’s thumb). Punishment by hand is allowed as long as no marks over the size of 3x5in are visible on the omega. Any punishment that results in the loss of an omega’s fertility carries a fine to be paid to their sire, and serious jail time. Rape of an owned omega is also punishable by fine, jail time, or in rare occasions death.


End file.
